


will you hold me, just for now

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Geralt remembers his past until he forgets his present. I don't know how to summarize but it's all in the tags.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	will you hold me, just for now

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the wonderful gay ilyn, to whom i promised my firstborn son

Admittedly, it had been a while since it happened. The last time, he was smaller and skinnier, and alone. 

_It was cold, and he was alone, but then he was not. He could hear the others breathing around him, could hear his heartbeat pounding too fast, could feel a miserable, shameful itch around his hips. He whined in the back of his throat, trembling as he sat up, praying that no one else was awake._

By that time, of course, he'd been used to it. Before the mutations, Geralt was a sickly child, prone to nightmares and bedwetting, the former of which was still a problem. The latter hadn't troubled him in years, and it was just his luck that it would come back when Jaskier was sleeping a few feet away.

_Too many times, he had carefully stripped the sheets, trying to be soundless, and carried them to the laundry on shaky legs. He quickly learned how to fill a metal tub with water and scrub his sheets and pants clean, lye soap burning his small hands, and how to pin them to a clothesline. It never mattered in the morning, when the other, bigger boys would wake up to see him sitting awake on a bare mattress, dressed in his day clothes._

Geralt quietly got to his feet, taking his blanket to the river nearby in the hopes of washing it (and his clothes) before Jaskier woke. Unfortunately, the bard was quite possibly the lightest sleeper on the continent, and his eyes flew open the minute his witcher began to walk off.

_He was already a bit of a joke for being the smallest boy there, but he was left mostly alone, save some mean-spirited teasing, even after his bedwetting became common knowledge. It wasn't until he fell down hard during a sparring match and lost control of his bladder that they began to hate him. Not because of the accident, no, but because Vesemir called him over and led him off somewhere. Geralt's face burned with humiliation, so sharp and painful he wanted to run until he dropped, and he prepared for a beating. Then Vesemir picked him up._

"Where are you off to at this hour?"

Geralt froze in his tracks, panic blotting out all rational thought. Jaskier stretched and stood, groggily making his way to the larger man. He put a hand on Geralt's shoulder and felt the tense muscle, listened for a moment and heard ragged panting. A moment longer, and he smelled the sharp odor of ammonia coming from the blanket clutched to the witcher's chest.

_"You'll get dirty," Geralt protested weakly, but didn't try to squirm away. Vesemir laughed affectionately and ruffled his hair._

_"I've seen you doing laundry in the dead of night, little one," he said softly, and Geralt scowled at the term, unsure if it was meant to belittle him further or not. "Does this happen often?" And he was kind, and he was soft, and he was the nurturing presence Geralt had so long lacked. Not far away, but far enough that a miserable young trainee and a distracted, paternal witcher did not notice, another witcher hopeful watched the exchange. He saw the extra attention lavished on a runt who'd just disgraced himself, and then he saw red._

"You'll get dirty," Geralt whispered again, unsure what else to say. Jaskier rolled his eyes, fully awake, and took his witcher by the elbow.

"Come to the river, you ridiculous thing," he said kindly. "We'll wash you off, yes?" Geralt followed, meek as a kitten and feeling just as small.


End file.
